


When The Sun Sets

by booklover160



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover160/pseuds/booklover160
Summary: Send me any kind of prompts to write for our favorite bois (and girls). A series of sweet, spicy, and everything in-between drabbles.





	1. Food Fight (HunkxOFC)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Hunk fangirl so these first few chapters will be HunkxOFC. Comment below with more prompts, pairings, and ideas!

“Mikey, stop!” Hunk laughed as his girlfriend launched a spoonful of goo across the kitchen. The two had been locked in an intense food fight for hours, sparing no paladin as the others came into the kitchen on the hunt for a snack. 

Keith had ducked for cover with Mikey when Hunk hit him with a face full of green goo. Lance had joined his best friend against their significant others, throwing handfuls of discarded food unendingly.

Pidge dove behind Hunk and Lance as a ball of goo came their way. The boys blinked through the goo and laughed, welcoming the genius to their team. Shiro wasn’t left with much of a choice as Mikey and Keith grabbed him as he went to check on the commotion in the kitchen. Now that the teams were even, the real fight had begun. 

But they were losing their steam and ammo. In a final attempt to defeat their opponents, Keith, Shiro, and Mikey leapt over the counter and rushed to the other side of the kitchen. Caught off guard, the boys and Pidge surrendered. As the paladins left to shower off the food, Mikey held Hunk back by his hand.

“What?” Hunk smiled at her, brushing good from her dark brown hair. With a small giggle, she leaned forward and kissed Hunk softly, licking goo off his lip.

“Delicious.”


	2. Dessert (LancexOFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from my dear friend who helped me fall into this glorious fandom.
> 
> Tohru is Shiro's little sister with a huge crush on a certain blue paladin.

“Knock it off, Shiro!” Tohru playfully punched her big brother in the shoulder. Shiro ruffled his little sister’s hair. The paladins were digging into a post workout meal prepared by their personal chef, Hunk. Tohru loved to assist him, helping him figure out the labels and throw random ingredients together and forcing the others to try their creations.

“I worked hard on this!” Tohru defended the gray-ish slop on their plates. The others looked at her skeptically. She crossed her arms and pouted. “Well, I tried harder than I usually do.”

“You know,” Lance held his plate up to his face, “it doesn’t smell that bad. Kinda like cinnamon and… blue cheese.”

Tohru blushed as everyone laughed. She smelled her plate and found that Lance was accurate for once. She tried to ignore their faces as each paladin took a bite. Hunk, “the human garbage disposal” as they fondly referred to him, ate the meal without complaint. He cleared his spot and moved to the other room to clean dishes. Pidge ate just enough to fill themselves, eager to get back to work on their latest technological creation.

“I’m hoping to come up with a way to synthesize ingredients from Earth,” Pidge excused themselves and rushed back to the safety of their room. Keith watched them jealously. He stared down at the plate and tried to think of something not mean to say.

“It’s…” he hesitated, seeing the protective look in Shiro’s eye, “... edible.”

“Actually, it’s not bad!” Lance spoke through a mouthful. Tohru perked up, beaming at the blue paladin. Seeing her smile, Lance choked on the food, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Really?” Tohru took an eager bite. It tasted exactly like it smelled, a sour and sweet taste that was horrendous as it went down. She made a face. 

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Shiro muttered, forcing another bit down. 

“If you keep eating it, then the aftertaste doesn’t catch up with you.” Lance reasoned, continuing to shovel it in. Keith tossed his plate down then rushed from the room to spare Tohru the embarrassment of his expression. 

Shiro finished with a forced moan of enjoyment. “I look forward to your next… attempt.” He patted his sister on the back as he left. Most likely to find Pidge to help with their project on creating more edible, or even just recognizable, food.

It was just Lance and Tohru, the former finishing his meal with a flourish and the latter trying his method of not letting the aftertaste catch up with her.

“Good job! You’re getting better every day!” Lance praised the girl and she nearly choked. 

“T-Thank you!” Tohru wasn’t expecting the compliment but appreciated it all the same.

“Do you, uh, do you think you could make something for me?” Lance looked away, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

“Sure!” Tohru tried to keep her fluttering heartbeat under control. 

“Tres Leches… It’s my favorite dessert.” Lance looked at Tohru with a blushing smile. She bit back a laugh. 

“That’s my favorite too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment more requests, prompts, pairing, ect.


End file.
